


Lessons in Eldritch Reproduction

by AloriD



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Help, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Flug, Trans Male Character, for both of them, how did this happen, i guess??, possibly/probably ooc, this wasnt what i was supposed to write, why did it get so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloriD/pseuds/AloriD
Summary: Flug takes over 'hosting' duty while Demencia is out on a mission. He enjoys it more than expected.*Edit: Previously titled "This is fine." but it turns out there is another ovipos fic called that too whoOOPS





	Lessons in Eldritch Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Not proof-read at all. There's probably spelling errors and weird word usage all over the place.  
> Enjoy maybe???

If you asked Flug a year ago if he believed that Black Hat could ever sound nervous or hesitant, he would probably have burst into hysterical laughter before flatly saying, “No.”

“Are you sure about this?”

As it stood, or rather, from _where_ he stood, it was painfully obvious that Black Hat was not entirely comfortable with the situation. Or at all really. With the way he was tugging insistently at the collar of the dress shirt he outright refused to take off, standing off to the side and pointedly not looking at Flug at all. Flug, in turn, stared directly at his boss’s face.

“Sir.”

“I know you said-”

“My pants are already off.”

Black Hat’s head jerked up so quickly, had he been human he probably would have cracked something. He blinked, having apparently not been paying attention as Flug had been disrobing for the past few minutes. The scientist put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow. Black Hat grimaced, though it seemed to be more in pain than embarrassment. (It was all pain. Black Hat didn’t _get_ embarrassed.)

Flug set said pants aside, on top of his labcoat and gloves. He sighed and raised a hand to ruffle his hair (and wasn’t that a weird sensation?).

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be here, boss.”

The demon grit his teeth, gloved hands returning to fiddling with his shirt. While Flug merely had his shirt, boxers and goggles on, Black Hat was only missing the coat and vest. He looked away again, muttering under his breath. Something about ‘waiting’ and ‘Demencia’.

A loud, exasperated sigh escaped the human even as he stepped towards the demon. “Demencia won’t be back for another 3 days and I’m not going to sit around waiting for her while you’re in pain.”

He caught the still fidgeting hands with his own, pressing his forehead to Black Hat’s. He felt more than saw the instant relaxation of the demon’s body. They stood there for a few moment, eyes closed, before Flug pulled back and said, softly, “It’s okay, Black Hat. I’m okay with this.”

The eldritch blinked slowly, meeting the scientist’s gaze before huffing and pulling away. “Let’s just get on with it then…”

Flug grinned, a wide silly thing that had Black Hat growling (his tone like he was trying to disguise it as disgust and failing), and promptly flopped backwards onto the king sized bed. He stretched out like a cat, sighing happily. Black Hat snorted at him, “You’re ridiculous.”

The doctor merely grinned again, hands tucking behind his head. No matter how many times he had been in this bed (it had been increasingly over the past couple of years), Flug never got tired of how soft it was. It was stupidly luxurious and looked expensive as all hell, but that was Black Hat for you.

“Coming, boss?” Flug wiggled his hips in a really-not-that-seductive way. A sudden dark form above him made the human squeak and recoil, pulse suddenly hammering with the surge of adrenaline. Most of it was just an ingrained response of living in fear of Black Hat for so many years, one that he would probably still have for a while. The demon merely waited, albeit impatiently, until Flug’s arm lowered from his face.

“Are you done?” Black Hat said lowly, though it lacked the usual mocking he would have. Flug roughly swallowed before offering a shaky grin. “S-sorry, boss.”

Black Hat just huffed, sitting back and pulling Flug’s hips against his own.

A pause.

The demon opened his mouth.

“Black Hat, _I swear to god_ if you ask me ‘are you sure’ one more time-”

Flug got a hand slapped over his mouth, effectively cutting that sentence off. The eldritch bared his teeth, voice slipping into a dangerous tone, “Don’t you dare speak to me like that, ingrate.”

The scientist nodded as best he could, eyes wide. Black Hat shoved the human’s head to the side, bearing down on a slender neck, teeth scraping over pale skin but not drawing blood. Not yet. The demon nearly purred at the muffled whine he got in return.

His hand moved to Flug’s chin instead, yanking his face up and smashing their mouths together. The doctor gagged a little at suddenly having a tongue shoved halfway down his throat, but was able to recover relatively quickly, being used to this sort of roughness by now. Arms found their way around Black Hat’s neck, Flug’s hips bucking up against Black Hat’s.

Without breaking their kiss, the demon willed away his own pants, dark tendrils winding their way around the scientist’s legs and holding him still. A still-gloved hand went to the rim of Flug’s undergarment, tugging them down a little. Flug suddenly pulled away, gasping out a weak, “ _Don’t-_ ” even as his body went ridged. Black Hat frowned in confusion before remembering what Flug had asked before this whole thing started. _Ah. Whoops._

In apology, the eldritch let go of Flug, gloves dissolving into mist before putting them both on the human’s hip bones, thumbs pressing tiny circles in the skin. He ducked down, pressing their foreheads together again. (Humans had their own ways of kissing. Eldritchs had another.) The scientist’s body relaxed again, Flug giving a small nod in acceptance and permission, even if he didn’t open his eyes again.

The tendrils around his thighs (which had frozen when he did) started moving again, creeping up and slipping beneath the fabric of his boxers without trying to pull them down. That had been the one thing Flug had been firm about, the boxers stay _on_. He was fine with it happening, he just didn’t….want to _see_ it happen.

Flug inhaled a sharp breath when something cold reached his slit, and sighed when it slipped inside almost immediately. His body relaxed further at the familiar sensation, heat immediately rising in his face and pooling in his belly. When everything paused, he opened one eye to see Black Hat’s face pinched in pain.

When it passed and movement resumed, Flug wiggled his hips a bit. “Y-you can go faster, you know. I’m not going to break.” Black Hat glared at him, but the tentacles did start moving more insistently, two more joining the first and twisting into his body.

Flug opened easily, having prepped beforehand. He hadn’t told Black Hat, but it was sort of obvious once the demon realized. His boss growled into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Planned ahead, did you, Doctor?”

He merely whined, unable to form a response due to his clit being played with now. One heel dug into the small of Black Hat’s back, trying (and failing) to pull the demon closer. Black Hat growled again, though it turned into a pained snarl. It seemed like he couldn’t wait any longer. It had to happen _now._

“Flug,” he warned in a low voice, and when the doctor nodded, Black Hat moved to hold open the flap in the front of Flug’s boxers. The scientist bit his lip as the demon’s length pressed inside his body all the way in one motion. He sighed at the sensation of feeling so full, though a voice in his mind decided to remind him that he would be feeling a whole lot fuller than he ever had in a few minutes.

Even with his eyes closed, Flug couldn’t prevent himself from trembling as he felt the tip of his boss’s cock moving inside his body, searching. He knew it had found his cervix when Black Hat had shifted, leaning down closer and resting his forearm on the bed beside Flug’s head.

He braced himself for pain and yelled when the demon suddenly yanked his shirt collar down and sunk his teeth deep into his shoulder. That had not been where he expected the pain to come from, but in the haze following he realized what Black Hat had done.

Distract his nerves from one area of discomfort in his body to a different and more painful one.

Flug whimpered when the demon let go of his shoulder. It throbbed but in a good sort of way. He had never been one for too much pain during sex, but being with Black Hat and Demencia had started to take it’s effect. Since during sex, one of them liked to bite and the other liked to scratch, so his brain had started to associate that sort of pain with pleasure instead.

Another whimper escaped him when Black Hat started licking the mark, blood and saliva smearing on his skin and no doubt dripping onto the silken sheets underneath him.

Flug registered a dull ache starting to creep up from his hips. He pulled Black Hat into another deep kiss, the bitter metallic taste of his own blood enough to distract him.

The hand on his hip suddenly clenched, claws digging into his flesh. The demon pulled back to make a noise that reverberated deep in his chest, sounding more like the monstrosity Black Hat really was.

He realized what that probably meant a moment too late, his body jerking in pain as the first egg passed into his womb. The second tore a scream from his throat. The third had his arms clutched tight enough around Black Hat’s shoulders that the eldritch couldn’t move for fear of dislocating a shoulder or something similar.

There was a pause after that, enough time for Flug to regain his breath and for Black Hat to make an apologetic noise (as apologetic as Black Hat could get, at any rate) before the next few eggs were forced into him.

Flug jerked when the tendril that had been pressing at his clit before returned, this time feeling more like a teasing mouth and tongue. Another slim tentacle had started pressing into his ass, his body accepting it easily. He shuddered and clenched down.

Black Hat snarled, hips canting forward a little, and his expression (what Flug could see of it in his peripheral) looked like he was trying very hard not to start fucking the scientist into oblivion.

(Flug would not have minded that at all, but now was not the time.)

The sharp pain of his cervix being stretched open for each passing lump had turned into a dull ache instead. He had lost count of how many eggs he had taken.

One shaky hand let go of Black Hat and hesitantly rested against his lower belly. Flug started trembling. There was a bump. Probably not large enough for anyone to notice under some baggier clothes, but it was there.

He was torn on how to feel about it.

Part of him was trying to reject the reality, another part kickstarting a round of dysphoria. But the rest of him was calm, accepting that this was happening. He had consented (actually suggested) being host to his monstrous boss’s clutch of his own will and with a clear mind. And really, at this point, he couldn’t change his mind anymore.

Movement above and inside of him caused his attention to snap back to his boss. Black Hat stared down at him, glancing over his body with an unreadable expression. Then, he grinned, all sharp teeth and hunger.

The demon rolled his hips, and Flug became aware that it seemed to be over.

Except it wasn’t, since Black Hat had decided it was time to moving. The scientist gasped and whined, clutching at his boss again, each movement now washing the dull throbbing pain into pleasure.

“Boss-!”

The doctor’s coherency was starting to fade, and it was all he could do to not lose himself. It was a losing battle. He felt so full. Black Hat was hitting all the right places in his body to make him see stars. The demon leaned down, hissing in his ear, “ ** _Mine_**.”

Flug lost himself to a burst of white.

When he came to, he had been tucked under the sheets. His whole body felt sore. Like he had stepped in front of a truck. He groaned and buried his face (idly noting his goggles were gone now too) deeper into the pillow.

The pillow let out a low chuckle and started petting his hair.

He pulled back enough to blink up at the blurry form of Black Hat.

“Hello, doctor. Have a good nap?”

The demon’s voice practically purred satisfaction.

“Y-yes, boss…”

Claws lightly scratched at his scalp. Flug pressed into the pressure with a softly pleased noise. Black Hat chuckled again. After a few moments, Flug managed to sit up a bit, hissing as every movement sent twinges up his spine.

“How does Demencia deal with this every other month?” He grumbled (mostly to himself) as Black Hat stood up from the bed. He was dressed impeccably as always. Flug dimly realized he had been changed into loose-fitting pajamas.

“I suppose you’ll have to ask her when she gets back.”

Flug made a noise that might have been a retort had he not been cut off by a large yawn. (She was probably used to it by now, he supposed. He wondered if the first time she had done this, she had been as sore as he is. Another thing to ask.)

Black Hat leaned down just long enough to brush their foreheads together, and said, “Go back to sleep, doctor.”

When he straightened up again, the eldritch was grinning, calculating and dangerous. “Now then. I have some business to attend to. I’ll be back later.”

The human yawned again, barely managing a, “Have fun, boss,” before the door clicked shut. Flug carefully rolled over, hugging a pillow to his chest and pressing his face into it. It smelled like smoke and black cherry. It was comforting, and he found himself drifting off again. His last thought before passing out, one hand slowly rubbing his swollen belly-

_That wasn’t so bad. He might be alright with doing it again sometime._

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing stranger but instead I wrote this and its now 1.30am and I have to be to work in 6 hours.
> 
> WHOOPS.


End file.
